


不期而遇 10

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 前文见daphneccc.lofter.com





	不期而遇 10

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见daphneccc.lofter.com

从酒吧回家，没有人再提那场太过狼狈的性。他们都不理智，就顺水推舟，把它当成了不理智的产物，默契地闭口不提。

这充其量只是人生中的插曲，这之后有更重要的事情等着他们。休息了几天，他们又全员集合，在不大的客厅里显得有些局促。Cobb整理了一份详细的过程出来，发到每一个手里，像个教师。他拿着属于自己的那份文件，说话的时候左右徘徊。“这次任务虽然不难，但需要两边同时进行，也就说明无论是执行哪一边任务的人员都只能自求多福了。”

调查进行得很顺利，通过之前拿到过的一些零散的信息，拼凑和进一步的跟进，初步掌握了关于下一次所有高管会面的日子。这些信息自然也是雇主想知道的，这也是这一次任务的另一个目的——把雇主的间谍揪出来。他们本不需要这么做的，即便之前他们获得的是假信息，但任务成功完成，酬金也打进来了，过了这阵以后，也不需要再担心风声。但Cobb想卖个顺水人情，一是拉拢关系对于以后的任务可能有好处，二其实也是杀鸡儆猴，让以后出现这种事的几率下降点。

“我们已经知道了他们什么时候会到纽约，到时候一组去解决高管A，另一组按照我给的假信息行动。”

Cobb透露了他们的一部分计划出去，把目标设给了在巴黎调查到的高管B。趁着所有火力都集中在这边的同时，就可以真正地做到悄无声息地进入高管A的梦境里，把他们需要的信息拿到手，剩下要做的就是最简单的等待大鱼自己上钩了。

临走前，Cobb才想起来。“因为任务要同时进行，所以这里的人自然要分成两队，因为我们的样子已经在上一次执行任务的时候暴露了，所以这次盗取资料的是Eames的小队，剩下的人跟我一起执行任务B。”

Eames点头附议，“我得跟我的小队呆在一起。”

“我想你还需要一个人。”Arthur补上一句，“你的小队里没有固定的前哨。”

“你这么热情我很开心。”Eames即便是拒绝也不忘打趣他，“但你知道的，我不需要前哨。”他很少把话说得那么绝对，但为了不让Arthur跟着一起涉险，他也不得不这么说。

但Arthur丝毫不在乎，态度同样坚决。“不行，我不放心。”

Cobb站出来当和事佬，“你们可以回家谈，最后结果是怎样都不影响计划的进行。”

他们走回家，路程不过几分钟，路上他们都独自思考，等把门打开，一只脚踏到客厅的木地板上的时候，才再一次把话匣子打开。

“我希望你能把对前哨的偏见暂时放下。”

“这不是偏见的问题。”Eames耸肩，“我对前哨没有偏见，对你也没有，我只是说你跟着我不是个好选择。他们记得你的脸。”

“别忘了你也一样。”Arthur还专程看了一眼他的手臂，“而且还记得你怎么被打中的。”

“这不一样，我一定要去是因为这是我的小队，我要对他们每一个人负责，但你不用。”

Arthur摇头的幅度不大，“你可能真的觉得前哨是不必要的，但我要提醒你，Eames，很多事情不是你想的那么简单的。”

“关于这一点，我不想跟你争。”Eames没有直截了当地说出“前哨这个职位就该灭绝”这句话，是因为他内心深处还是感谢这个职位的——否则他怎么结识Arthur。“我只是在客观地分析整个任务的分配，你放Cobb和Mal带着Ariadne三个人去单独执行任务B，你放心吗？”

这话倒是说到点子上了，Arthur顿时失去了语言，不反驳了。

“所以说，我们相互都有个照应。如果一方出了问题，另一方可以马上搭救，总比我们都困在梦里要好得多。”

“你不该这么乌鸦嘴！”

Eames看他反应这么激烈，强忍着笑意，摊手作出一个无奈的样子。“好好好，如果我们都能顺利完成任务，那就再好不过了。”

Arthur瞪他一眼，自重逢以来，他的表情和反应都在时间里慢慢磨平了棱角，不再刻意地把刻薄摆到台面上来了。“你保证你不会乱来。”

“我答应你。”Eames伸出一只小拇指，像是一个小孩一样看着无动于衷甚至有点儿嫌弃的Arthur。但他没缩回去，就维持着这个动作把手臂悬在那儿，抱怨：“我的手好酸啊。”

Arthur拿他没辙，犹豫再三叹一口气，只好也伸出一只小指。两个成年人在客厅里，像是两个小男孩一样拉勾。但和小男孩不同的是，他们拉勾的同时双眼看向彼此，而里面不止是单纯的信任，还有说不出口的爱，在眼神里肆意泛滥，说成是含情脉脉也不为过。

但没人敢认。

 

趁着任务之前，他们调查了更多关于这一次任务的背景，所谓知己知彼，但还是没有百分百的把握能战无不胜。查清楚了关于雇主公司和森泰能源之间的恩怨不止，还有些意外的收获。根据Lee的情报网和Cobb这边一些以前的老关系，他们进一步地得知了关于这个公司在私底下做的一些见不得人的勾当。

“黑市？”

“对。”Cobb把电脑里的资料调出来，“这是Lee发来的，虽然不算是什么实质性的证据，但至少能确定森泰的人进出黑市的次数频繁，根据我们之前得到的情报，串联起来，我认为他们正在非法出售个人信息。”

“出售？”Rita挑了挑眉，“还会有人花钱去买个人信息吗？”

“要看是什么样的人了。”Ariadne帮她解答，“如果只是一般平民可能性不大，但他们是能源公司，与很多重要机关都有密切的联系，如果是这些人的个人信息——”

“就会有人想要。”Rita帮她说完。“这样就可以拿来威胁他们做交易，或者更简单点，除掉也不是不可能。”

Arthur又想到一点，“这也能解释他们之前为什么会这么准确地知道我们的位置了。”是说在火车站前的袭击。

Cobb点头表示极有可能，Eames想了想，放开撑着自己下巴的那只手。“等下，如果我们知道了这么多了，是不是可以利用起来？”

“利用？”

“对，相当于套话。”他转了个笔，指向旁边的沙发。“Johnny和James负责确保盗取信息的路上没有危险，Rita去把信息偷出来，然后我利用变装和他周旋，这样完成任务的效率会更高。”

Arthur思索片刻，“你是指当他的客户？”

Eames对他眨一眨眼，“Bingo！”

他们把事前准备做得很足，谁都不会拿自己的生命开玩笑。Eames把小队的人叫到家里开会，Arthur去Cobb那儿。有时候Arthur提前回来了，拧开门把手，Eames还在和他们讨论。大家你一句我一句，却有条不紊，James擅长提出建议，而Johnny会进行进一步的分析，把一个笼统的想法细化到步骤，Rita会在听的时候就考虑到建议的优缺点，再去做针对性的调整，最后将所有话语总结整理起来，再清晰地叙述一遍则是Eames的工作。

盗梦的小队一般人数都不庞大，一是大部队一起行动容易暴露，二是入梦以后容易引起宿主更多的注意。但人数越少越容易出错，有时候太过把一个优点放大来看，就忽略了剩下缺点可能带来的致命错误。但他们不一样，每个人都在团队里都是重要的一环。Eames说他不需要前哨，Arthur一直认为这是他倔强的偏见，但现在亲眼看见了才知道，说出这句话也是需要真本事的。

Cobb拜托Yusuf准备好了镇定剂，这一次只是两层梦境，相比之前疯狂地一次次下潜来讲要安全不少。如果不是有过那一次的经历，也许Yusuf到现在都不相信超过三层梦境的盗梦在现实中居然是真的可以成功的，不是仅限于理论中的。执行任务的日子越来越近，所有森泰的管理人员都要到纽约碰面，所以他们也提前来到了纽约，熟悉了环境，也为自己找好了后路。和上一次在巴黎不一样，每个人都准备了一个备用计划，以防任务失败以后没有去处的事情发生。

 

天公作美，纽约接连下了两天的雨，终于在执行任务的这天放晴。Eames和他的小队已经做好了任务准备，在落脚点跟前再一次确认了整个盗梦过程，准备出发。另一组的人需要等高管B的飞机到了才能行动，所以Johnny已经去把车开了出来，James把要用的器械装到后备箱里，Rita则在和Ariadne的一个轻吻以后告别，也走出玄关，把摩托开过来。

Eames是最后一个走的。他最后准备好了防身用的手枪，确认带够了弹药。Arthur站在不远处，Ariadne已经识相地走开了，Mal也拉着Cobb回到了客厅里，等只剩下他们两个人了，这时候他才再往前走几步。

他还在叮嘱，是真的放不下心。“别忘了你说的。”

Eames对他笑一笑，走过去给他一个拥抱，后者没有拒绝。其实Eames更想做的是亲吻，但犹豫再三，还是没这么做。他可不想把这次当作别离，所以不需要吻别，等他回来了，如果能冰释前嫌，那么他还有大把时间。“你照顾好你自己就行。”

Arthur表示很有自信，“我会把他们遛得团团转的。”

Eames打开门，离开前最后看Arthur一眼，本想开口说什么，最后他没有。屋外响起发动机的声音，响了一阵子以后，渐行渐远的同时也渐行渐弱。

直到听不见声音，Arthur便回了头。他知道，此刻他的脑海里只能考虑任务。

“我们利用剩下的时间把流程再过一遍。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
